Fifty-three postdoctoral and predoctoral fellows have completed The Research Training Program in Culture and Mental Health Services since its inception in 1984. With this continuation request, we propose a new, two-pronged focus for training activities: [unreadable] (1) the integration of fundamental concepts from the social and behavioral sciences with state-of-the-art research on mental health services; and (2) ethnographic and other qualitative methodologies. Services for members of minority communities are emphasized, with the long-term goal of overcoming racial and ethnic disparities in mental health. The new focus is inspired by and draws upon expanding opportunities for training in services research at Harvard. The Program is based in the Departments of Social Medicine and Anthropology. Fifteen faculty members, many of whom are distinguished medical anthropologists and services researchers, are available to supervise three postdoctoral and two predoctoral fellows each year. This application includes a request to increase the number of postdoctoral fellows from three per year to four. Fellows participate in a core set of research training activities and undertake individual research projects supervised by program faculty. A core weekly seminar, the "Basic Seminar in Medical and Psychiatric Anthropology", brings faculty and fellows together to examine key theoretical and practical issues in medical anthropology and services research. The intellectual centerpiece of the program, the core seminar also lends continuity and coherence. It has been meeting continuously for the past 18 years. [unreadable] [unreadable]